Allied Reservists
"Some folks are born made to wave the flag, ooh, that white eagle on blue, And when the band plays "Hail to the Chief", Ooh, they point the cannon at you, Lord." :- "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival, about American draftees into the Allied Reservists The Allied Reservists represent the coalition of national armies that fight in support of the Allied Peacekeeping Divisions. Where the Peacekeepers are expected to be fast, air mobile and rather small in number, the Reservists represent the actual bulk of the Allies' defensive potential. They will be playable in several Allied missions, your enemy in other campaigns, and will be represented in skirmish maps as neutral structures. Background The Reservists While the Peacekeepers are an all-volunteer, highly specialised international force, the various member states of the Allied Nations do of course maintain their own national militaries, armed and equipped to defend Allied territory. While these units are technically not supposed to be used outside of Allied lands, they are by no means unprofessional or part-time; they are often men and women who are training to meet the stringent demands of the Peacekeeper forces, though drafted citizens in wartime are not unknown. Recently, many men and women are joining to gain qualifications in a new Allied venture; and it's working. Field Medics can become doctors without having to pay university fees, Combat Pilots can become commercial pilots without needing to go through civilian training schools and Engineers can transfer directly into their mechnical area of expertise in the private sector with no additional training needed. Anyone with a Reservist background on their CV is almost instantly accepted into any high-profile job of their chosen specialty. Unified Front When the Allied Nations was first created, the need for an organized front was a necessity to face the Soviet armies forcing their way through Germany. This was difficult at first, as each nation to that point had their own standards on military training, equipment, and even rank structure. After the war, this was streamlined to become a new force. Unlike the Peacekeepers, who are not beholden to any single national military hierarchy, the Reservists are both soldiers in their home nation, and when the need arises are called into duty on behalf of the Allied Nations. While still armed and supplied by their home nations, the additional funding given by the Allies for these programs often means some level of standardization for these soldiers, though nowhere near what would be expected by a major military force. Back to Front Where the Peacekeepers have the greatest share of the limelight thanks to their status as elite soldiers, the Reservists under A.N. command are tasked with the greatest brunt of work in the Allies spheres of influence. Their presence in Europe often serves as a reminder that the Allies are nearby to the common civilians, and a warning to possible insurrectionists that their actions will receive a response. Reservists will also often serve in their own countries, but this policy has changed. Thanks to actions in Vietnam and the Middle East, increasing numbers of reservist forces are being ordered into other parts of the world, much to the chagrin of their home nations. Standards One of the biggest issues facing the Reservists are that of standardized training and competency. Often, reservists trained in nations like the US or Canada will be vastly better trained and equipped than a Reservist from Chile or Cambodia. These differing standards can often be ignored, until the reality strikes in actual combat. While AN regulations do make some conditions on what can qualify a national army for volunteering forces to the Reservists, the reality of the current world is that many Reservists can only be drawn from Allied member states that have been a part of the alliance since the very beginning. This also extends to the vehicles utilized by the Reservists. Many nations must provide their own equipment and vehicles, which means that along with surplus Allied designs, International Inc. and homegrown designs will often see increased use in Reservist service. Army "I am an Allied reservist. I am the first line of defense of my nation. I will defend my nation with my life. I am part of a strong force, and I am only a small part of that force. I must serve this force to the best of my ability, for I am the part that keeps this force strong. I will keep myself strong to keep the Reservists strong. I will never abandon a fellow reservist. I will serve under the dictates of my lawfully appointed officers, both of my nation, and of the Allied Nations. All this I swear, until I die." :- "The Reservist's Creed", repeated when a new Reservist is inducted. Units Structures Reinforcements These forces can be called upon during Minor Faction Deathmatch. The hard-charging forces that form the vanguard of Allied actions, the Peacekeeper Recon is often the first support for Reservist forces on the field. They're capable of hitting the enemy while the Reservists hold the line. Deathmatch Protocols Once the reservists secure enough ground, they can begin calling in support assets to secure their positions. Behind the Scenes *The Reservists are based on the USA faction in Generals, similar to how the GLA and Red China are based on their respective factions in Generals. Also, all the USA generals are mentioned as officers in Reserve Forces. (Granger, Townes, Alexander, Ironside, etc.) Category:MinorFactions